Superjail!:Products of a Bad Childhood
by TheGrandioseDelusion
Summary: Set in the future when Superjail takes over the world, featuring old and loved faces as well as some new and interesting ones.
1. Chapter 1: How It Began

The year was 2019. Most humans thought that by that time another world war would happen. They were right, but when they thought world war, they thought nation against nation. Not world against Superjail.

The war of Superjail has been going on for only a year, but already the Earth's surface has been turned into a barren wasteland.

In most places there were few to no buildings left from all the bombing and fires. Armies only had tents to live in and remaining survivors who weren't captured had only abandoned, falling down buildings and shacks, or even nothing.

Superjail though had many tall, menacing towers and huge and grand bases and headquarters filled with soldiers and technology. Not to mention Superjail itself was still standing.

Even with hundreds of armies and forces and rebel fighters up against them, Superjail still reined supreme. They already took out all of Africa and South America, along with the Middle East, Eastern Europe, and many small islands and nations.

With all the fighting, millions of innocent people had been killed and millions of people were also captured and enslaved and all at the hands of one sick, twisted, sadistic, and psychotic man.

The Warden.

He was so close to achieving his dream as world dictator and would do anything to accomplish it.

The Warden, at forty, with slighty graying hair, has completely abandoned his childish ways he had and loved only years ago. But he knew that to accomplish his dream he had to mature. And he did and now he was a sensible, practical, brilliant General. And he knew what his past self would see him as: Boring. Dull. No fun. Just the kind of person he used to hate.

He thinks that as he walks down the once vibrant colored, now white and grey, walls of Superjail. He also replaced his purple suit and top hat to something more fitting for a General, a black and dark green military uniform with the Superjail emblem stitched on both sleeves, a dark purple cloak, and a spiked helmet also with the Superjail emblem. He still had his black cane with the amber orb on top though.

He opened the door to his office and saw something he hadn't expected to see nor something he would ever expect to see.

There was a young lady, nineteen or twenty. Sitting in his office. In his chair. Her legs we straight out in front of her, hands neatly folded in her lap. She wore a small smile on her face. The Warden almost gasped at the sight of such mindless intrusion of his office.

She did not greet him. Her messy dark brown hair layed in tangles around her full pale face. The Warden stared at her with his beady brown eyes as she stared back with her small blue ones. He examined her clothing. Her pale blue jeans had mud and grass stains all over them and her black camisole and dark unbuttoned shirt were also stain covered and torn. The Warden almost grinned as her disheveled look. Her eyes were bloodshot with bags under them. He could only hope his other prisoners were an even more ghastly sight.

The Warden decided to have a change of heart and not send her to her death. He needed a new test dummy. The Warden didn't call Jailbot, he didn't pull a gun on her, he didn't tell her to get out. He just simply asked," Who are you?"

"I'm Muse, in the sins of the flesh." She gave a weary smile. She maybe had some sort of accent but the Warden didn't care well enough to listen, he was more intent on what that flesh metaphor was.

Warden kept his cool, which was out of character usually, but he was in a good mood that day. He wanted to test the dummy. He was sure she was a dummy just by the fact that she was in ~his~ office.

"And just how did you get in here Miss, um?"

"Mavrick, Muse Mavrick." She said in a quiet manner. She kept her, somewhat grin. It was more of just the corners of her mouth raised slightly.

"Right, how did you get here?" Superjail was heavily guarded at all times, not to mention on an island in the middle of absolute nowhere inside of a volcano. So he thought maybe she escaped from the enslavement camp on the island, but she looked as if she hadn't completely given up hope on life. This certainly angered him.

Her answer was simple," Magic, man. Magic." And also not at all helpful to the Warden. He shot an intimidating glare. She shrugged,"I was brought here to the island."

He concluded that she ~was~ most likely and escapee from the camp. Bad, bad choice. He remained calm even though his patience was quickly being tested, "And what are you doing here?" He asked.

She stood up and walked to the side of the desk. She was of average build all around," I wanna work for you, so just hear me out, for now."

She stood right in front of him and he saw just how short she was, almost too short. He straightened his stance even more as a way to intimate her, but she only too half a step back"I know it sounds rather odd but it's better than being out there. I can be useful, like an assistant. I wanna be on Team Superjail cause it's either killed by it or protected by it. Let me be your loyal employee of the most powerful team in the world."

Confusion overtook him at the sound of that. Work for him? He'd met people who would rather die a slow, torturous death rather than be a follwer. Maybe he could some help around there. With Jared mainly specializing in weapons detail, he doesn't have anyone doing the boring work.

But still he wasn't too sure. She could be an undercover operative from another country sent to get intel about Superjail. Yes! That must be it, a secret agent! Not many people would just show up in the office of the most powerful and deadly man in the world of it wasn't for some suicidal operation. He just needed to find out.

Her stance was confident, almost arrogant. He hated aggorance. He sought out arrogance and scraped it down until it was nothing less of absolute insecurity, "I'm not some secret undercover spy out to get you. I just want some type of power. Being an assistant usually isn't powerful but when it's for a force taking over the world, it's pretty damn powerful. I'll do anything really, even janitor. But an interrogator would be really cool." Her smile grew wider, showing that all her teeth were a dull yellow color and some were weared down.

Interrogator? He was interrogator. Well, now he was, he had others before but none seemed to work out. He smirked deviously to himself as a dark idea crossed his crazed imagination. He had a few reasons for such an idea. One; he wasn't still too positive she was telling the truth when she said she wasn't a spy. Two; if it turns out she was telling the truth, it would be a great teaching lesson. Three; he wanted to scrape down the arrogance she so desperately reeked of.

He turned slightly and began walking to his desk and leaned on it,"And what makes you think you have what it takes to be an interrogator. It's a gruesome task. Convince me to let you work here for nothing other than protection from my forces, but not so much from me." He lowered his head and smirked again.

Muse looked to be deep in thought for a while. She was tilting her head and biting her lip as if lost in her own mind,"Well then, this is no prepared speech, but here goes. Well, just let me say that I'm a big fan of your work," The goodness in her eyes was as absent as his," Sure, you killed all my family and friends and are the 21st century Hitler, but whatever, that's what I like about you. And it's not like I had friends in the first place. You're a psychopath, and I'm a really bad judge of character, so. You act you belong in a mental institution and that's great. And you're the most powerful person on the planet, that's awesome. I wanna somehow be apart of that no matter how insignificant it is. I like powerful, I wanna be powerful. I wanna be apart of this hige destructive force! And do it like I don't have a care in the world, just like you," She chuckled and smiled at him," You're a bad influence, you know that? But I can't do what you do, so I'll just settle for interrogator, it's good enough for me. And trust me," She put her hand over her heart," You'll be surprised on what my sick mind and twisted subconscious can come up with. I like to think it's top notch, but maybe not, who knows? I sure don't. " She finished her speech and put a big cheesy grin on her face.

He sat down at his desk with his elbows up and his hands folded in front of his mouth. Muse stood with that cheesy smile and hands clasped in front of her.

"Well, I've got to say," Her grin grew wider from anticipation,"I've heard better," Her smile fell a bit and the Warden almost laughed as he scribbled something down on a notepad,"But, I've also heard worse pleas. So, not bad." He turned to put the sticky note on the window behind him, making his window even more cluttered with random notes,"I will say, Miss Mavrick-"

"Call me Muse, boss."

The Warden groaned,"Ugh, muse, that means inspiration and the last thing I want for anyone on this doomed Earth is any little spark of hope that I can be stopped. Can't stop," He snapped the pencil he had in his hand in half from pure fury,"Won't stop."

Her expression grew blank,"Oh. Well. Muse is just a name I gave myself. Legally. It was my nanny's idea."

"Hmhmm, I guess I can deal with that. Anyway, that was compelling, in a way. Nice to see a young person so influenced."

She nodded her head in appreciation, " Thank you," After she said that, her whole demeanor changed, she went from looking very sure of herself to looking like she was going to have a heart attack,"I'm really nervous actually, I think I'm gonna pass out. Oh god, this is nerve racking. I'm gonna die now aren't I?"

" No, not yet. You did very well," He then got a dark look on his face and a sly grin to go with it. He stood, adjusted his uniform, and cleared his throat," But maybe first before I give you a definite answer I should, test you out, see if you got what it takes."

He walked over to the door and opened it, gesturing her to exit.

"Fantastic. Like to see how I would handle a real interrogation?" She walked out into the hall.

"Yes, to see how you would handle a real interrogation."

And that was the last thing Muse had heard before the Warden swung his cane into her head.


	2. Chapter 2: More Than A Test

Muse awoke with a gasp as she felt a searing pain in her head. She remembers being hit with something, but that's all. She looked around trying to figure this out, she obviously knew that she was strapped to what seemed to be a dentist's chair. She was in a medium sized room with only one light bulb that hung right over her, making her squint a bit, it gave the room sort of an eerie look. There was a table next to her and one in the corner behind her with stomach churning devices on them and there were chains hanging from the walls and ceiling. These walls have seen some things.

Muse sighed.

Suddenly the only door in the room slid open and the Warden walked in. He had on his usual military attire but without the helmet and cloak and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. He flashed her his gap-toothed grin," Glad to see you're alive," He said no so sincerly,"I thought maybe that swing killed you, but nevermind that, it's time for your first interrogation," He chuckled and pulled up a chair next to her," Bet that's not what you had in mind is it?"

She flashed an infuriating grin that disarmed him of his grin. "Actually, it's exactly what I had in mind," She lied. That statment made the Warden frown and forward his eyebrows,"It only makes sense, it's a test, to see if I got what it takes. Bring it on."

"Well, Muse, not only is this a test," Fast as lighting, the Warden grabbed a large and very sharp scalpel from the table and stabbed her right forearm making a single line of blood trickle down her arm, " It's an interrogation. "

Muse let out a loud closed mouth groan before she started almost laughing. The Warden was stunned. And infuriated. He slammed his fist down on the scalpel making it go all the way into her arm and thickening the line of blood. She just let out a sick cackle," The pain makes me laugh!" She yelled, mid cackle with crazy eyes that made even the Warden flinch," That all you got?!"

His fury grew by the second. If she knew what was good for her she would stop laughing before the Warden took the scalpel to her neck.

"You haven't seen anything yet. We haven't even started yet!" He got up and stood behind her," Rules of the game, you survive, you stay. You cave, you die. Throughout our game I really will be interrogating you cause I'm not sure you are who you say you are. And if you're not who you say you are and are really working for enemy forces, you shall suffer a slow and painful death. But, if what you say is true then you can stay and be my interrogator and that will be one less job that I have to do. And I will also declare you as my property and you can never leave. What do you say about that?"

The Warden smirked again and listened for the sound of fear in her voice, maybe some shaky nervousness hint to it. Something to tell him he was winning, something to tell him she actually feared what was to happen next. But he heard no such thing. She matched his grin.

"Let's get this party started."

Those words barely left her mouth before her chair was tilted back and a rag was put over her mouth and water poured on her. He only held it for thirty seconds this first time before he took it off and asked her," So, who you working for?" He asked ever so casually.

"Nobody at all." She said as she held her breath for another one.

After forty five seconds he released her and before the Warden could talk Muse asked," Water*cough*boarding *hack* that's it? *Spit* That's so *breath* boring."

~Boring!~ He thought, ~Boring. Sure it's boring, it's just waterboarding! That's exactly what my young self would say.~ That's when he realized that Muse was almost his young self. So arrogant, so ignorant.

So, throughout the entire day it was a constant cycle of of Warden asking her questions, Muse denying to such questions, then getting tortured. Muse was just not cracking, mainly because she had nothing to tell him. She did not beg and that made the Warden more and more mad as he did worse and worse. It was just groaning and did some kind of weep-laugh. Warden of course hated it.

Warden didn't want to do to much damage like severed limbs just in case he did keep her, and because he didn't want to do to much damage he was limited to rather small and boring torture methods, like electrocution, whipping, hammering nails into her thighs, crushing and breaking her hand, cutting off a few toes, and simply beating her. Truth is, he didn't really believe that she worked for enemy forces, he just wanted to torture that smug bitch.

While he was whipping her he saw something rather peculiar, there were already marks on her back, maybe like some kind of odd birthmark. He dismissed it quickly.

Muse sat there with her head down and eyes sealed shut. Her hair had blood in it and hung in clumps around her face. She had dry blood under her nose and around her mouth from her broken nose and busted lip, along with two black eyes and a bloody ear.

The open wounds on her back stung something awful and she tried sitting at straight as possible so they didn't hurt even worse. The Warden already took out the five nails in her thighs and they left small, bloody, round holes. The scalpel from the very beginning was still in her arm and her broken hand was twitching slightly and turning a gross shade of purple. Four of her toes were severed and still slowly bleeding. Every few minutes she would let out a quite whimper of pain, but would quickly stop it.

Her already pale face was even more pale from the blood loss. Her whole body was shaking from the cold of the damp room and still not dryed water that was poured on her. Her breathing was also shaky as she was trying to not pass out, but failing. For the moment, Muse regretted every stupid thing she has done in her life. Even more so. Drugs? Everyone has tried a drug before, no big deal. Drinking? Just an immature right of passage. But seeking out the man who single handedly destroyed half the world with no plots of revenge on him? Muse had a feeling he would just kill her, but nothing like this.

The Warden sat in the chair near the door behind Muse with his legs crossed and his hand over his mouth just watching her. He doesn't want to kill her but he's completely run out of ideas for keeping it small.

His thoughts were interrupted by Muse's words," So did I pass the test?" Her words were shaky and her voice was hollow.

Warden was quiet for a few moments before answering, suddenly he had a great idea. It was obvious physical pain wasn't going to do anything, so why not try something that was more like emotional pain?

"Not quite yet. But first I want to get you all healed up."

"W-why would you want that?"

"Trust me, you'll know in due time." The Warden pondered on how he was going to get her out of here and to the Doctor. His two manual laborers were on the other side of Superjail at the official headquarters. Slowly and awkwardly, he slipped his arms under her legs and behind her back. Warden was quite sure that he was about to make a fool of himself. With an embarrassing grunt, he managed to get her up and carry her. He tried hos quickest to get out of there and into the Doctor's lab before his arms fell off completely.

He could feel her whole body shaking. That made him smile. She winced in pain. That made him laugh, which made her laugh, which made him yell at her to shut up.

"Where are we going?" Muse asked.

"We're going to the Doctor so he can patch you up." He told her in a strained voice.

"What's the point of patching me up if you're just gonna torture me more?"

"It's a different kind of torture. And a hopefully more effective one."

"Dout it." She sang as she pulled on his shirt collor. Her voice was hoarse and shaky.

"Stop that." His arms half gave out and she dropped a little.

"No. Hey, where's your cape it was really cool." She actually did as she was told and stopped before he did anything worse.

"It's not a cape it's a cloak. Calling it a cape makes me sound like some crappy, wannabe superhero."

"Well, excuse me Mr. Sassy Kitty."

"Ugh! You're really annoying, you know that? If you don't work out I'm gonna really enjoy killing you."

"You know what? I don't really want your sass right now." Muse thought humor would lighten the tension, and possibly the fear she was experiencing.

"You're gonna get my sass."

"Dat sass tho," Muse laughed a short laugh before wincing in pain again,"Ah god, it hurts to laugh."

"Good. Now I don't have to listen to your high-pitched cackling."

"Hey, my cackle is majestic. Majestic as a fucking Phoenix. The majestic firebird of awesomeness."

Warden just rolled his eyes. ~Yep, exactly like my young self.~ He thought.

Jared came out of a room up ahead, his head was down looking through some papers, he didn't even notice his boss was weakly carrying a half dead looking girl.

"Good afternoon, sir" He said to the Warden as he walked past, head still down.

"Afternoon, Jared." Warden replied.

"Afternoon, Jared." Muse mimicked.

"Afternoon, ma'am...wait." Jared spun around because last time he checked there was only one ma'am around here and that voice was definitely to feminine to be Alice. He turned to see a bruised girl looking at him over the Warden's shoulder.

"SIR!" Jared shrieked in his high pitched voice as he threw his hands up in the air making the papers go everywhere. He ran down the hall to catch up to them,"Sir, who is this woman?! What happened to her?!" Jared asked all frantic.

"Muse, at you service. " She said softly as she could as she extended her hand to shake but quickly retracted it," Sorry, that's my broken hand. Forgot." She said and looked down shyly.

"What happened to you?! Where did you come from?!" He continued to speak all worried and frenzied and it annoyed the Warden terribly.

"Warden is what happened. That scoundrel." She said in a flat tone.

"Yeah, I tortured her." He said ever so nonchalantly.

"B-but w-why!? W-what did she d-do?!" Jared stuttered now looking like he was about to have a heart attack at any second.

"Heroin."

"Nothing," The Warden and Muse answered at the same time but Warden ingnored her and continued, " She wants to be the interrogator, it was merely a test."

"Merely a test," She repeated quietly,"And also to see if I was a spy."

"Actually, I never really believed you were. I just wanted to torture you."

"Aw, what?"

"She has yet to pass the test." The Warden said, once again ignoring Muse.

"You mean it's still going on?! Sir, this is completely unethical, this woman needs medical attention!" He was really sweaty and shaky," Are you going to kill her? Cause if not then you need to take her to the Doctor!"

"We were in the way to said Doctor when you so rudely interrupted." Muse kind of said it sarcastically but Jared took it seriously.

"Oh! Then let me get out of your hair! Good luck, Miss!" He hurried back down the hall, stopping to pick up the strewn papers.

"That guy's head is really big." Muse said as she picked at her fingernails.

"Yes, you would think that with a head that size he- Stop that! Button those back up!"

Muse had undone the first three buttons on his jacket and re buttoned them wrong" Sorry, can't. I'm really had with buttons. You're just gonna have to deal with it."

"I'm real sick of your shit, Muse!" He yelled all annoyed with her shannigans already.

"Than kill me! Do it, I dare you! Make my day!" Muse mused before throwing her head back and laughing like a hyena before wincing in pain once again,"Owww!"

"Oh, I would, but I know I'm gonna thoroughly enjoy the next part of your test." Said the Warden with a hint of darkness in his voice.

They walked down a few more halls in silence before arriving to a door marked "Labrotory."

"La-bar-a-tree." Muse pronounced it.

He stepped through the sliding doors and entered the huge room. It was filled a with medical equipment, along with scientific things and machines and tubes of all sizes, broken and not. There were mutant hybrid creatures in tubes, chained to the walls, dead bodies of them on the floor, and small ones flying above. Also, the floor was covered in blood and the place smelled like it too, along with sulfur and sweat.

"Ah, Varden!" The round, old, German man appeared from behind one of the broken machines, most likely trying to fix it," And who is this vittle hideous beauty?"

"Haha, even like this I'm still pretty okay. Win for me, I guess." She said unsurly.

The Doctor grabbed her head," Ah, you have zhe kind of head I just vanna chop off and re-sew onto a bear with octopus tentacles!"

Muse just blinkee," Not gonna lie, that is not the first time I've heard that." He let go of her head and dissappeared again behind all the machines and mutants.

"Okay,Ward, let me down." She said as she reached for the table next to them.

"Don't call me Ward." He said bluntly but not letting her down yet.

"Dude, bro, seriously. Let me down."

"Don't call me dude or bro!" He said with annoyance as he held on to a now squirming Muse.

"How is the Doctor gonna fix me if you won't let go?"

"Like this." The Doctor reappeared and pressed a syringe into her neck with a blue glowing liquid in it.

"What was that? Was I poisoned? I don't really want-ahh." Muse quickly passed out.

Muse awoke in a daze, she slowly lifted her head up, then slammed it back down. To her suprise it hit a pillow. She finally opened her eyes, she realized she was in a bed, on her stomach, in a large room. The room had a red king sized bed, a nightstand on each side of the bed, a wooden dresser and wardrode, a vanity, a coat rack, and a bathroom. There were no pictures on the yellow walls and no rug or anything on the red carpet.

She turned over and sat up and that's when a wave of pain hit her. She looked at her hand that now had a cast on it, her forearm had a bandage on it and so did both her feet. Her nose, chin, and ear also had gauze on them.

All she had on was her black camisole and blue spandex that she had on under her jeans. She slid her spandex up a bit to see the stitched over holes on her thighs, "Damn." She whispered to herself as she ran her hand over them and shuddered a bit.

Muse turned and hung her feet over the side of the bed. The first time she tried to stand she fell back on the bed as the pain hit her, she groaned. She had to get use to walking without four of her toes. She finally stood and was a little wobbly, she slowly but surely made her way over to the bathroom. She looked into the mirror and what she saw scared her.

Both her eyes were black, she had yellow bruises on her cheeks, a busted lip, a split chin, three chipped teeth, and small cuts all over her forehead.

"Holy shit," She whispered. She then took of her shirt and turned around, trying to angle herself in the mirror to see the whip wounds. They were slowly healing,"Ugh, not again." She put her shirt back on, drank some water, and used the toilet. Then she went back to the bed.

It wasn't long before the Warden showed up," Oh good, you're alive. Its been a week, we thought you went into a coma." He stood at the side of the bed.

"Its been a week...damn."

"I'm just here to check in on you," He looked at her face," You can take these off," He not so gently ripped the bandages off her nose, chin, and, ear," Take this off," He ripped the one off her arm,"Leave those on," He pointed to her feet, "Those will heal over," He pointed to her thighs," And keep the cast on. Let me see your back." Muse turned and lifted the back of her shirt, feeling kind of weird about it," Those still look bad. What are the marks that were already on your back?"

She put her shirt back down, groaned, and rubbed her face,"Just from me being an idiot when I was younger. Ugh, I'm still an idiot."

The Warden half grinned, " Well, anyway, you're not ready yet."

"Ready for what?" Muse really wanted to know this, she hated being kept in the dark about stuff.

And very quickly the Warden injected her with that glowing blue stuff.

"Ah! Warden you little bastard!" She yelled before being knocked out. Again. For the third time.

Muse woke up another week later in the same place. She immediately sat up and yelled," WWAARRDDEENN!" At the top of her lungs. She waited a minuted and he still hadn't showed. So she yelled again, " WARDEN GET IN HERE!" She waited another minute and was ready to yell again but then the Warden finally crashed through the door, trying to catch his breath.

"Jesus Christ, what do you want?! I was outside on the other side of the jail and I could hear you. We could all hear you!"

"Where do you get off on drugging me multiple times!?"

"I needed to give you some time to heal." Was his only argument.

"I could've done that without the drugging."

"You heal faster when asleep."

"I don't think that's accurate. "

"Well, it kept you outta my way and that's accurate!"

"Whatever and stuff...shut up." Muse huffed as she crossed her arms.

"Go and look for yourself. The stuff you took was invented by the Doctor and is suppose to heal you at crazy speed, it didn't work all the way the first time so I had to give you more. Go look in the mirror."

Muse got up and looked in the vanity mirror. It was true, she looked much better. Eyes were no longer black and cheeks were no longer yellow. The cuts on her lips and forehead were also healed. She looked down at her thighs and noticed that the stitches have disappeared and left small, pink, round scars. Also the bandages on her feet were taken off and where her toes use to be was stitched over. She slid her hand up the back of her shirt and felt her healed over whip gashes.

She looked down at her hand, " What about my hand?"

"You still need to keep the cast on."

Muse went back and sat in the bed, pulling her covers over her legs. Warden sat at the side of the bed.

"Now that you're healed for the most part, I think it's a good time to start the next part of your test." He said darkly.

"Bring it on! Can't be worse than its already been. I got this, lets begin."

Suddenly Warden tackled her, making her fall back, pinning her arms with his and sitting in her legs," You know, I really hate your arrogance. Always so smug, it's annoying how you think you're so much better. It's time to put you in your place." He smiled darkly at her.

"This is your big plan? To rape me? You wouldn't!"

Oh, yes he would. Her legs tried to kick out and she attempted to get her arms free but she couldn't. No matter how much she twisted. He wouldn't let up.

Many, many things went through Muse's mind. She refused to belive that he would go through with it. It's all just a test, she'll be time. He's just testing her, and she was determined to pass.

He pulled off her shirt with no struggle at all from her, which pissed him off. He struck her in the face, she laughed an angry "Ha!" laugh. She really wanted to yell but she knew that what's he wanted her to do.

"Least you kept an open palm." She laughed until the Warden struck her in the face twice as hard.

Muse retaliated by smashing her lips against his. It wasn't out of lust, it was to spite him. And he knew it. Warden threw the covers off her legs to take off her shorts. She voluntarily lifted her hips for an easier way to take them off. Ugh, he was so mad. What he was doing was incredibly out of character. He would never degrade himself to be no better than his prisoners. But, at that moment in time, all he wanted was to hear was begging, screaming, to know he was winning, to hurt, and to humiliate her in any way.

He knew what she was trying to do. He grabbed her breasts and squeezed and pulled rather hard. Muse tried not to groan out in pain as he did, "That all you got?" Muse said trying to make him angry. As a result, Warden grabbed and squeezed her broken hand,"Ahh, fuck!" She cried out as she heard her hand cracking,"Stop it!"

Warden smiled and finally felt like he was winning, but not for long. Muse, with her good hand, was know trying to undo the Warden's pants and take them off, still out of spite. Warden struck her with all his force before pulling her lips back to his, he could faintly taste her blood in her mouth and he liked. Muse tried biting his tongue to get him to stop, but when she did he would pull her hair so hard that it felt like he was going to just rip it right out. She shrieked when the Warden pulled her hair and the Warden just absolutely loved that.

He used of his arms to hold her's back and the other to try to take off her underwear. Warden didn't know why he was kind of afraid of her at first, well not afraid, more of intimidated. She wasn't as powerful as she first looked and was surprising easy to overcome.

Muse was fighting back now, she didn't want whatever was to happen to happen. She thought this was all some joke cause it's not like Muse takes anything seriously. She thought he was doing it just to scare her, that he was just going to kiss her a bit then be all "haha gotcha!" She started worrying when he started getting really aggressive. She didn't think to much of it when he slapped her, cause that's just how the Warden is but now...she never thought he would actually go through with it.

She kept twisting and turning her hips to the side but he kept straightening her out. Warden was sure he was winning because of the struggling now. He was gonna break her.

"You're a feisty one, aren't you?" She teased, Warden then clamped his teeth down hard on her nipples.

"Ow! Stop it!" Muse was scared but she would never show it. Not to him. Not now. She was scared he actually going to do it, to actually break her. But she would never allow it. She now hated Warden for what he was doing! This was low, even for him.

Warden had gotten her underwear off and was trying to force open her legs that she was desperately trying to keep together. Warden liked a struggle. Warden pressed hard on her nail wounds. Even though they were healed over, they were still tender.

"Ahh! Get off of me!" Muse screamed out in pain and lost her concentration on keeping her legs closed. He quickly positioned himself between her legs. He looked into her eyes and saw the crazy fire that was always behind it. And he wasn't going to stop till that fire was out. He thrusted into her," Damn, it's tight." He groaned mainly just to piss her off.

"Bet you won't last long," She was now trying to do the same to him," I give you one minute, if even."

He just smirked as he thrusted deeper. She shrieked as she kept biting the inside of her mouth,"Get off me!" Warden yanked her hair and it jerked her neck so far to the side that it cracked.

Warden smirked, he could still see that fire. He started fondling her breasts then crashed her lips into hers again. He could feel Muse's hand go through his hair and could hear her quietly moaning. Muse thought again of how struggling would just make him happier and make him feel like he had control over her. Muse would not allow that, she knew just going along with it would make him feel like he's lost, maybe she could win this yet. She reluctantly wrapped her legs around him.

He didn't like that. He wanted struggling. He grabbed her broken hand again and squeezed it with all his strength, putting all his anger and frustration into squeezing that hand. She turned her head away and yelled in agony as she felt her hand being re broken. She tried pulling her hand away but, he would just squeeze even harder when she did. And there was still that fire.

Muse tried biting his arm and not letting go but that proved to do very little to help,"This will prove nothing! Just stop it, you don't have to do this!"

However mahy minutes passed and was close, but couldn't yet. He just wanted to torture Muse for as long as he possibly could.

Warden was still crushing her hand and Muse was still biting his arm. When suddenly Muse started to bite down with even more force and sqeezed her eyes shut. He could feel her tremble and tense around him. He climaxed and could feel Muse's whole body shake and when she opened her eyes,

The fire was gone.


	3. Chapter 3: Got Balls?

It was already a month since that fateful evening. They never talked about it of course, it was like it never happened. And to the Warden's displeasure it was the only time that fire ever went out. Never again was it gone because Muse immediately went back to her smart-ass, arrogant self.

Warden hated it, but he didn't so much hate her. Most the time. She really did remind him of his young self, who he recently found himself missing. Muse had brought back memories of how he use to be and he remembered how much fun he had back then. He really didn't have a care in the world.

But he couldn't be that way again, so he might as well keep someone who is. He says "keep" because he now declares Muse as his personal property and she is never allowed to leave, much to Muse's dismay. But she knew what was coming to her when she decided to show up in his office a month ago demanding he make her interrogator.

Muse still challenges him and constantly goes against and questions his word and doesn't take anything he says, or what anyone says, seriously and that adds to the many more reasons she frustrates the Warden.

Another reason Warden kept Muse around because she's really not that bad of an interrogator. She certainly wasn't at his level, as he thought, but he knew he could make her even greater. He started doing it himself when he couldn't find any other good interrogators. He went through thirteen of them. Three somehow were killed by the person they were interrogating, four didn't want to do it anymore, Warden didn't like and killed three, and three were so scared that the Warden was going to not like them and slowly kill them that they killed themselves. But no matter what happened, they all ended up dead.

Muse did well with what she did, but so did the other interrogators at first. She really loved it though. She could be heard cackling from halls away, drowning out the screams of her victims. Her first time at her new job was her favorite.

~Flashback~

"This is the last part of your test," The Warden was saying as he led Muse to the interrogation room,"I feel that you will actually like this part."

"Nice to know you're thinking about someone other than yourself."

Warden just shook his head and continued,"If you pass, you stay. You fail, you die. Got it?"

"What's so hard about torturing someone?" She asked.

"It's gruesome, it's sickening, it's messy. You need imagination. You need balls, kid. Now, this is Captain Montague of the American forces. For months now we've wanted to know where their main base is, the one with the most soldiers and technology. We got him from one of the smaller bases and now that we have him, we can find out where the main one is. But only if you do it right. Now get in there," He opened the door and pushed her in," And remember what I said!"

"Gotta have balls?" She guessed.

"No, well, yeah. You fail, you die." Then he shut the door.

In the room was middle aged man with dark hair and tan skin, instead of the dentist chair he was strapped to an operating table in only his boxers. He didn't look at her, his eyes were to busy fixated on the glowing bulb hanging above him.

Muse was feeling a mixture of emotions. She was excited that she was finally getting to torture somebody and was very confident that she would succeed. On the other hand she was scared to death that she would fail. There was no dout in her mind that the Warden really would make her suffer a slow and painful death. But she pushed that way back in her head and acted just like her normal self.

"Hello. Welcome to Superjail! I will be your interrogator this evening." She said as she examined the Captain.

The Captain looked at her with a dubious look on his face," You're the interrogator?," He turned his head to look at the bulb again" I wasn't expecting a woman, let alone some eighteen your old. How did you get mixed up in all of this?"

"Actually I'm nineteen years of age," She pulled up a chair next to him and lit a cigarette, the main factor of her yellowing teeth," But enough about me, let's talk about you. Where's your army base hideout thing?"

"I don't know-Ahh!" He was cut off as Muse stabbed him in the arm with the same scalpel the Warden had stabbed her with at the very beginning. And like that time, a single line of blood ran down his slightly shaking arm.

"Ah god, can I admit something to you? I'm terrified beyond belief right now. If I don't do good I'm gonna die, that's not good. Anyway, um, I remember the first time I was tortured." Muse said casually and sat back I her chair as she remeninced.

"Yeah, right! That's what they all say, they create some fake-Ow!" He was cut of once again when Muse slammed her fist down on the scalpel, sending it further into his arm and thickening the line of blood. Just how the Warden did.

" Do not interrupt me, it's rude and trust me, it happened." She said as smoke poured from her mouth,"It was completely my dumb mind's. I was ignorant, I was so sure nothing would happen."

"No."

"What?"

"You told me to trust you, I'm not trusting anyone who has me strapped to a table."

"Your words mean nothing to me, peasant. For I am in control of this situation and your destiny from here on out. And you're just some dude strapped naked to a table. But, since I love proving people wrong, I'll show you." She turned and lifted up the back of her shirt for him to see the whip marks on her back.

"Whatever. I'm not gonna feel bad for you. You probably deserved it."

Muse turned back to him,"If stupidity is a reason, than yes, I did deserve it."

"There had to be some better reason."

"No, not really, but I am happy it happened. I feel I became better cause of it. But yet, also not happy it happened cause, well, it hurt. And I don't feel too comfortable around most men." She looked off a bit but quickly regained her concentration.

"Who did it?" The Captain asked, trying to get her to be emotional. But if it's one thing Muse isn't, it's emotional," Who was it that did that horrible- What are you doing? "

"Hold still." She said nonchalantly.

"What? No!" Muse then hammered a railroad spike into his leg, giving him no warning at all. His screams filled they room and grew louder the deeper she hammered it. But soon his screams were drowned out by her even louder maniac laugh,"Why am I laughing?" She asked herself,"What is happening?" Thick lines of blood poured from every side of the gash.

"Ha! You totally got it worse than me! I just got nails you get a whole freaking railroad spike!"

"Y-you d-didn't even ask me a-anything." He stuttered and now his whole leg was convulsing.

"Yeah, I just wanted you to shut up."

"Well, you could've just told me to shut up!" He whined.

"Where's the fun in that?" She laughed,"Now I guess I should ask-" She stopped on account of Montague's excessive whining," Shut up or it's another railroad spike to the leg!" She held another one like a knife that she was ready to stab someone with over his head.

He flinched," No! No, no, no, no. Please no!" Muse was sure this wouldn't take long, this guy was a total baby.

Muse grimaced,"You're a whiny little bitch, aren't you? When I was tortured you didn't hear a thing out of me me! Practically. No screaming, or begging, just whiny weep noises. I couldn't give them the satisfaction of hearing it."

He gritted his teeth.

"Oh, you got some nice teeth there," Muse grabbed some pliers off the table and waved them in front of his mouth,"Wouldn't be shame, if, someone were to, pull them out."

"Do your worst."

"Oh, yes! Where's the fucking base!?"

"I don't know!" She forced his mouth open which was harder than expected on account of all the biting he did. Once she finally did get his mouth open long enough, she pulled one of his front teeth right out. Blood quickly ran it, fillling up his mouth in a matter of seconds.

"Ah, fuck!" He yelled and spit out some blood, he intentionally aimed the blood at Muse but she backed out of the way just in time,"Do what you want! I'm not telling!"

"Tell me or I pull yet another one!"

He shook his head. She pulled out the other front tooth and the ones next to them. After that she threw the pliers down on the table. She then got a rag and cleaned the blood off her hands," I'm getting bored of this teeth pulling." She walked up and down the long table, scanning it and pondering what to use. She nodded her and tapped her foot to some unheard rhythm as she looked over all the pain inducing devices. She stopped when she came upon a long and thin needle/spike object. It wasn't big and probably wouldn't cause as much pain as she wanted, so she explored that, thinking ways to use a small object to cause a large amount of pain.

"You know how if, you get a paper cut on the tip of your finger, it stings like a bitch and feels like the worse pain you could ever feel. At least that's what I think. I'm a wimp when it comes to that stuff, you know, like splinters, I hate those," He nodded his head," Well, let's see how an eight inch spike up the length of your finger hurts." Suddenly something dawned on her," I like impaling."

She slowly pushed it into his index finger as he groaned. She stopped halfway," Good time to tell me," He shook his head," Alright." She quickly pushed the rest of it in. He squeezed his eyes shut as they started to water.

"*Chuckles* Okay, everything so far has just been minor stuff mostly for my own entertainment and for just getting the feel of things. Now it's time for the big leagues. My favorite!"

Montague groaned,"Do what you want! You'll never break me."

The routine with her and the Warden was the same for her and the Captain. Muse realized how wrong she was when she thought this would be easy, but the Captain was apperantly a pro at this and she was just some rookie.

In the time since she started she used a drill, a blow torch, and a hatchet. She tried to differ her technique from the Warden to show that she really does a useful imagination, she overshot it when she did.

Muse got frustrated with herself that she couldn't do it and decided mabye coying some methods wouldn't be so bad. She drenched him in water and electrocuted him. His body surged with the force, she just stared blankly and pondered what else she could do.

She already amputated both feet. She immediately took the blow torch to them to slow the bleeding. He was drugged to stay awake. A deep hole from a drill lay on his shoulder. His eyes were blood shot and had bags under them. He was as white as paper and his breething was weezy.

Muse again stomped around in frustration, then plopped down in the chair. She sat there for a bit, just listening to the man's breething. Neither talked, they just sat I silence in the dimly lit room.

Muse went over to the intercom by the door and talked into it," Yo, Warden, send in some chilli powder, vodka, and a sewing kit. And a cat."

A few seconds later the Warden answered back, "Why the hell do you need chilli powder, vodka, a sewing kit, and a cat?"

"You told me to use my imagination."

Warden had no idea what she was up to, but he sent Jared to get those things. Chilli powder was easy to find, he just looked in the kitchen. The sewing kit wasn't hard to find either cause he knew where the twins' secret stash of random junk was. He had to go into his own secret stash to get the vodka, which he did not want to do but it was the boss's orders. And from a nice, old inmate that has been there forever, he got a cat named Marilyn. Jared came back some ten minutes later and delivered all those things.

"What do you need the cat for?" Asked the Warden through the intercom.

"Nothing really I just wanted a cat with me, they make things seem more evil and dastardly."

That didn't really shock the Warden, he was more fazed over the use of the word "dastardly".

"Hello, my pretty," She spoke to the cat as she held her up to her face. It was short haired calico colored cat," You're so cute." She continued to pet and play with it for a few minutes.

"Okay. Time to get down to bid'ness, that's right, bid'ness, I said it." She set Marilyn down on the floor and moved the chair to the side of him. Then she put out her cigarette by pulling out his tongue and pressing the hot end against it real hard. He cryed out in pain as she just cackled, making the cat jump in fright.

"W-what are you gonna do?" His hoarse voice asker her with little emotion

"You'll see. But feel free to stop me at any time by just telling me what I want to know." Muse had no idea, what she was doing, so she might as well act like she actually knew.

Muse got the biggest knife on the table and held it up in a stabbing position. She looked right into Montague's lifeless, watery eyes, and winked at him.

She then gently stabbed him, well, as gently as stabbing could get, in his chest, only going a few inches down. Then sliced a six inch line, then put her hands on each side of it and stretched it out until the gash was an inch wide. He didn't tell her to stop so she continued doing that all the way down his torso. Making five six inch long, one inch wide gashes. He still didn't say stop and now he was quietly whimpering and trembling.

Muse got some blood from one of the gashes and painted a smily face of blood on his face,"You're sick!" He spat at her.

"If you think that's sick then you're gonna hate then you're gonna hate what I just came up with."

"Ugh! Just do it." He shouted.

Without answering, she got a meat cleaver and quickly chopped off his pinky and ring finger. Then she got the rag and stuffed it in his mouth to muffle his annoying whining. Screaming was okay but whining gets tedious after awhile, then grabbed a small bowl the drill bits were in, and out it under the wound to catch the blood. She took out the rag.

"Open up, Captain," She chimed but he held his mouth closed," Come on! Drink it! Drink it! Drink! It's salty!"

"That's tears!"

"No, this is blood." She finally did get his mouth open and poured it in and this time she had to hold his mouth closed. Of course he wouldn't swallow it so she had to hold his nose closed too, cause at some point he had to breathe. He kept spitting afterwards trying to get the taste out.

"You're grotesque!" He yelled to her.

"The best people are," Was her only reply,"Now, step one is complete. On to step two. Unless...?

He gulped," Do it."

Muse took out the vodka and took a few sips of it,"Want some?" She offered to the Captain. He nodded his head, she put the bottle up to his lips and he also took a few gulps. She then offered some to the cat but the cat, being a cat, did not answer.

"Most people use this for, well most people use it for drinking, but they also use for disinfecting. I'm gonna use it for the burn!" She yelled that last part in a low husky voice. She then poured it into his open wounds and watched as he jerked around on the table. She took another sip and did it again making him yell about the painful burning sensation.

"Tell me!" She yelled kind of tiredly and throwing her head back.

"No!"

"Ehh, whatever, man. That was nothing. Step one is done and step two through, time for me to begin step three."

Muse took out the chilli powder, another burning component, and poured it all over the red, burning, and bleeding gashes.

"Ah! It burns!" His eyes were forced shut and his teeth were gritted as he jerked and spazzed out on the table, making it almost tilt over. Muse sprinkled it on him until there was no more left.

"Step three is complete. Step four is underway."

"Stop!" He yelled. Everything went silent and all they could hear was the Captain's heavy breathing and Marilyn's hushed purring as she slept on another chair in the corner. Finally after what felt like ages, Muse spoke,"I mean, don't. "

"What was that now? You ready to tell me?"

The Captain was quiet for a bit, eyes still closed, breathing still heavy. He wondered on what ever shall he do. He was already bloody and sore and in quite the amount of pain, but he couldn't quit. He couldn't let his country down, he couldn't let the world down, he couldn't let Superjail win. He took a deep breath and answered," No."

"Okay. Step four it is." The Captain braced himself for what was coming next, to his surprise and also to his luck, step four wasn't that bad. Muse picked up two of his pulled teeth and his two severed fingers and placed them in his gashes, further irritating his all already irritated skin, but nothing he couldn't handle," What shall I put in the fifth one? Ah! How 'bout this." She ripped the scalpel out of his arm and buried it into the gash, widening it even more.

"This is insane I have nothing to tell you!" He growled.

"Completely fine to me," She retorted," You now what time it is?"

He sighed an annoyed sigh,"Time for step five?"

"That's right Cap'n!" She cheered," Unless you want me to stop?"

"Of course I want you to stop but the only to make you do that is tell you where the base is. So just do it."

"That's the spirit!" She took out the sewing kit," What color thread should we use? How about orange?"

"I hate orange."

"Perfect! I love it!"

She then proceeded to sew up his gashes frequently stopping to wipe away his blood and shake her hand out when she pricked herself with a needle. He proceeded to yell. She proceeded to chuckle, and the cat proceeded to jump and hide under things. Nowhere in that period of time did he talk.

When she was finally done, he cried. His torso as a whole was red, bloody, and sore even though the rest of his body was white from the blood loss. His skin had been cut, stretched, burned, poked, and had thread pulled through it over and over. There was still blood in his mouth from the teeth pulling. The leg with the railroad spike in it has gone completely numb while the rest of his body was trembling and sweating. Both his feet were gone and he could already feel the infection set in on the gash on his shoulder. He was done.

"Actually I want that scalpel back." She went to go pull apart his stitches when,

"St . Louis! St . Louis, Missouri, it's in St. Louis, Missouri! Now let me go!" He cried.

She didn't say a word she just continued to pull apart his stitches, retrieve the scalpel, and put it back on the table. And everytime she interrogated after that, she always started it off with stabbing them in the arm with that scalpel. Like the Warden had done to her. It was a weird yet sentimental tradition.

"Why are you doing this?! I told you where it was!" He paused,"Who thinks of that shit?! And why?! Why!?"

"Jeez guy, it wasn't that bad. And how did I come up with it? Just a little imagination."

"Great. Now let me go!"

"Hang on. First I gotta prove something to my boss."

The Warden was outside the door when he heard and quickly talked into a pin on his jacket informing his troops on where to attack. It had been quite I long time since they started, it took about twelve or thirteen hours. It could of taken less time, but Muse was lazy and had to take frequent breaks. Also, it took a long time for her to get that stuff done with all his spasming he did. Soon after that, the Warden heard the loudest, most ear piercing shriek he has ever heard.

The door slid open and Muse walked out covered in blood with Marilyn strolling out behind her. Muse appeared to be holding two round objects in her hand.

Which turn out to be Captain Montague's severed testicles. Muse held them up and with the biggest smile on her face said," I've got balls!" She then threw them on the ground, stomped on them, said," Let him bleed out." And strutted away smugly with the little cat strolling behind her.

Not bad, he thought.

Later that night at around two in the morning, Muse was sound asleep in the room she woke up in those two times, now officially her room. She layed there in bed without a care in the world, thinking that nothing could go wrong. Until she awoke to a burning pain.

She sprung right up to see Warden standing over her in bed holding a cattle prong to her arm. It left the initials SJ inside a badge shape mark on her right arm.

"Dammit, Warden!" She yelled.

The Warden then dumped a bucket of water on her trying to cool down her arm but he mostly got her head.

"Warden, you bastard!"

He then jumped off the bed an ran away yelling," Welcome to Superjail, loser!" Before slamming the door.


End file.
